


and then we descend

by dirty_diana



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Obedience, bratty sub, first time being kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Shuri makes a request. Bucky obliges.*At this offer, Bucky shook his head. "I thought you wanted me to be in charge."The flush of warmth came again, suffusing her full body this time. "Yes.""Well, then, I figure that means I get to make the schedule."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	and then we descend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visardist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visardist/gifts).



> thanks to K for the incredibly last minute beta.

"Don't be embarrassed," Bucky said quietly, when Shuri had finished speaking.

Shuri made a face of denial at him. "I'm not."

"You are a little bit." He sounded amused, and not like he minded.

"That's not true," Shuri insisted. It was a perfectly normal thing, she knew. People did it all the time. But research wasn't the same as practical experience. "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable." 

"I'm not," Bucky said. He didn't always tell the truth about that, but she thought--hoped--that maybe he was doing so now. "I'm comfortable if you're comfortable, I mean."

"But if you won't like it--"

"I like anything you like." Shuri wasn't sure that was a good thing for Bucky to think, but she liked the certainty with which he said it.

"And I like anything that makes you make the noise."

Shuri narrowed her eyes in indignation. "What noise?"

"It's a sort of squeaking noise. Like a mouse."

"I'm sure I don't squeak," Shuri said, mustering all the dignity of a Royal Princess, as if she was in the throne room or her labs, rather in bed in her pajamas, lying on top of her very old boyfriend.

Bucky grinned at her. "Sure you do."

He was wearing his arm--not his fighting arm, just a lighter prosthetic that mimicked a flesh and blood arm. It was cooler against her fingers. It was this arm that came down to smack her ass with the flat of his palm, an easy thump that made a noise in the large room. Shuri jumped, almost tumbling off the bed, making a small, high-pitched noise.

Not a squeak, she thought to herself, but Bucky's face split into a satisfied smile. "See?"

"I didn't mean right now," Shuri grumbled. Her face felt hot.

"I figured," Bucky answered. "I'm guessing you have a whole schedule laid out already."

"I'll send it to your phone."

Bucky hardly used his Starkphone, but that didn't stop Shuri from sending him schedule items, and messages and photos he could look at sometimes. At this offer, Bucky shook his head. "I thought you wanted me to be in charge."

The flush of warmth came again, suffusing her full body this time. "Yes."

"Well, then, I figure that means I get to make the schedule."

Shuri considered this for a moment, then nodded. It made sense. Bucky kissed her forehead.

"You can send it to my phone?" she suggested hopefully.

"Nope, sweetheart. You're just going to have to wait and be surprised."

Shuri wasn't sure she liked the sound of that, even if this had been her idea. She made a harrumphing noise, and Bucky laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

*

She hadn't been expecting a questionnaire. She found it on her bed two days later, where Bucky had left it as he'd slipped out of her bedroom early in the morning. Shuri picked up the sheets of paper, eyeing the list of items that took up two pages of Bucky's neat old-fashioned handwriting. Blindfolds, Shuri read. Spanking. Gags. Shuri's eyes widened a little as she turned the page. There were three more columns running down the pages. One for yes, one for no, one for maybe. 

"Paper," Shuri muttered to herself as she considered the list. She went to the door of her quarters and flung it open, startling the first person she saw in the corridor. "Esihle. Do you have a pen?"

*

Shuri didn't see much of Bucky for the next few days. She spent it lost in a project in her lab. She was working on new Black Panther armour. The new sensors were proving troublesome, though, and she was lost in thought when her phone trilled an incoming message. 

_Shuri,  
Wait for me in my room._

"Reply to message," Shuri said out loud, taking a breath to dictate a refusal--she couldn't right now, when she was in the middle of a project. Then she thought better of it and said, "Cancel."

If this was her first test, then Shuri wanted to pass. She put her tools away.

*

Bucky's small house was not far from the palace. Shuri hardly visited him there. Instead, Bucky usually came to the palace, where anyone who might see him entering her room knew better than to talk about it. It wasn't that Shuri was embarrassed. Only that she knew what people would say, and she wanted to postpone it for as long as she could.

"I thought the point of being a princess was being able to do what you want," Bucky had said.

"That is the opposite of what it's like," had been Shuri's answer.

But the palace was her domain, and Bucky's space was his. Shuri walked down the streets, ignoring the urge to check for curious eyes before she entered Bucky's passcode and slipped through his front door.

*

Bucky kept his small bedroom perfectly tidy. Shuri eyed the bed, with its smooth, crisp sheets. The message hadn't said anything about sitting, or lying down. She decided to stand.

Shuri waited. She watched the clock over the door--an old fashioned clock, with hands and numbers--until almost a half hour had passed. She shifted from foot to foot, restless. When the clock ticked over into the thirty-second minute, Shuri had grown bored. Her mind had begun turning over the puzzle she'd left in her lab. Finally Shuri broke her stance, moving over to Bucky's bedside table for the paper and pen he kept there on top. Old-school, but it would do. She began to diagram the sensor connections she had been working on. She was lost in concentration when Bucky opened the door. 

Shuri jumped, dropping the notepad to the ground. Bucky's gaze met hers as he closed the door again.

"I thought I told you to wait. Not work." Bucky sounded disappointed, and a little amused.

"I can't wait all day. I have important work--" Bucky had raised both eyebrows, looking at her. Shuri bowed her head. "Sorry."

Bucky stepped forward, voice gentle and firm. "What are you sorry for?"

"Being disobedient." It gave her a strange, shivery feeling to admit. 

"What else?"

Shuri thought. "Being rude?"

"Good," Bucky said. "Ready for your punishment?"

"Punishment?" Shuri repeated with an abrupt note of alarm.

She was always discomfited when he picked her up as if she weighed practically nothing, though she supposed from his perspective, she did. Bucky's hands moved lightning-quick, tipping her forward to carry her and swing her face-down into the bed, where she landed with her nose in the airy-smelling sheets.

The fabric of her skirt was lifted, exposing her bare, brown thighs. His flesh hand came down on the back of her legs. Shuri made a noise that was muffled by the mattress, more out of surprise than pain. Despite his strength, Bucky's slaps were gentle. Shuri closed her eyes and counted. One. Two. All the way to ten, and then Bucky stopped.

"Good," Bucky said when he was finished. He shifted his weight a little, over her.

"I can take more," Shuri said, lifting her head to glance back at him.

"I'm sure you can. Maybe next time," Bucky said, his eyes creasing in a soft smile. 

Bucky's hands fell back onto her body, and he began to pull the skirt of her dress up over her hips. Shuri began to wiggle, trying to help. Bucky stalled the movement with one hand placed lightly in the centre of her back. Shuri froze, but no scolding came. Bucky continued stripping her, running his hands over her waist, back, shoulders as he exposed them. He guided Shuri's arms upward so he could pull her dress over them. Her panties came next, pulled down over her legs, then Bucky said, "Lie back. Arms against the headboard."

Shuri frowned, but scrambled to obey. With her wrists against the smooth lacquered wood of the headboard, Shuri watched as Bucky pulled something out of his bedside table. It was a long strip of fabric. It was silk, Shuri guessed, by the shimmer of light in his hands.

"Where did you get those?" Shuri asked, before she remembered that she was supposed to be behaving. 

Bucky tilted his head to look at her. "You checked yes on restraints," he reminded her, drawing out the words so it was sort of a question.

"I did," Shuri agreed.

Bucky relaxed again, then leaned over her to weave the ties around her wrists and the slats of the headboard. Shuri shifted her hands and shoulders from side to side when he was done. The knots were slack. Shuri was sure Bucky knew how to tie a stronger knot than that.

Bucky only looked amused when Shuri voiced her complaint. "Why does it need to be stronger? Are you planning to disobey?"

"No?" Shuri answered, her voice rising in uncertainty.

"Then it's fine." Bucky raised his arms and pulled off the tunic he was wearing. Shuri watched as the fabric fell away, leaving him completely nude. Bucky looked up, seeing her stare, and glanced away. He didn't always like being exposed, scars, arm, and all. But Shuri liked looking at him, and he hadn't said she couldn't look. Shuri allowed her stare to graze his shoulders and torso, down to his broad thighs. 

Bucky got back onto the bed with Shuri, kneeling over her again. His hand drifted up the expanse of her belly to cup her breasts, dragging his thumb across the nipple. He moved over the bud in circles, first the left, then the right. Then he lowered his mouth to her breast, sucking at patches of skin and the swollen, hardened nipples with a hot, wet mouth until Shuri was panting, undulating up into his touch as her arousal quickened.

He moved up to kiss her throat next, sucking at the point where her pulse raced. Shuri gasped, and then Bucky's mouth fell on her parted lips in a kiss. She groaned into his mouth, the restraints and his solid weight on top of her leaving her helpless to respond any other way. His mouth was sweetly insistent, sucking at her tongue as his hands came up to wrap around her body.

"James," she murmured, and Bucky groaned. He was becoming hard. He rubbed his cock against her where it was heavy and pushing between her legs, and they rutted together as he kissed her hungrily. 

Shuri gasped when he pulled away. He smiled at her, warm and slightly wicked, before retracing the line of kisses back down her neck and her breasts, over her belly, until his face rested between her thighs. Shuri could feel his breath on the inside of her thighs, and then the warm wetness of his tongue. She could feel his touch as he parted her folds with gentle fingers, his tongue darting between. Shuri floated on the sensation as he sucked at her clit, sending little shocks of pleasure up her spine. Just as she began to moan in earnest, hips grinding a little against his mouth, Bucky pulled away. Shuri glared, fighting the urge to speak up and direct his attention back where she wanted it. Bucky simply winked at her, his eyes alight with mischief. Then his head dipped down to lick a path south along her thighs, before lazily working his way back up to her pussy again. His tongue moved in and out of her hole, dripping wetness as she groaned, and Bucky sighed at the taste of her juices on his tongue. Shuri's hands curled and pulled against the soft restraints as the feeling intensified. She was so close now, and Bucky seemed to know it, bringing his fingers up to thrust shallowly in and out of her as his tongue circled her clit. Suddenly the pressure that had been building between her legs seemed to sweep over her whole body, her skin tingling everywhere with need. When she came it was like she was diving from a height, startled into a shout as her vision fell away into stars.

Bucky lay between her trembling thighs, while Shuri struggled to catch her breath. Then he moved up to lie against her, heavy and cradling her in his arms. One hand squeezed her waist, as his hard cock settled against her thighs, rubbing against the trail of wetness that she had left. Bucky keened softly against her ear. 

"Yes," she whispered, coaxing him. Bucky's hips jerked forward.

His cock ground against the space between her legs and the wetness of her, and he kept rubbing, thrusting, until finally he shuddered, so hard that Shuri could feel it through her own body. His hands tightened around her, and then his come was damp on her thighs.

When the tremors had stopped, Bucky reached up to untie her. Her eyes met his.

"Okay?" she asked. She wasn't sure what her question was.

Bucky nodded. "You did well, sweetheart."

"You did, too," Shuri promised him, and Bucky smiled at her. With her hands free, he pulled her to him as he rolled over onto his back.

"Good. I'm glad."

Shuri rested her head on his chest, too limbless and satisfied to move. She was quiet, listening to the steady pulse of his heart beneath his ribs.

After a moment, Shuri asked, "How many more items are on the list?"

"You let me worry about that," Bucky said. He kissed the top of her head. "Okay?"

Shuri considered this for a long time. Bucky simply held her in the silence. "Okay," she agreed finally, and closed her eyes.


End file.
